


Suisen

by foxjar



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Kitagawa Yusuke, Canon Era, Drabble Sequence, First Time, M/M, Pining, Sex Pollen, Top Kurusu Akira
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:00:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24779533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxjar/pseuds/foxjar
Summary: A strange flower in Mementos helps bring Yusuke and Akira closer together.
Relationships: Kitagawa Yusuke/Kurusu Akira
Comments: 7
Kudos: 91
Collections: Multifandom Drabble 2020





	Suisen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kaerstyne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaerstyne/gifts).



At first glance, Yusuke only sees the flowers: cream with a hint of gold. But down here in Mementos, perceptions change. The distortion shifts as the landscape around them evolves in waves.

Yusuke's tail wags and he trots over to the plant, curious as to how something so beautiful came to exist in this dark corner of the labyrinth. He and Akira are on a mission to discover the beauty that lies hidden in the abyss, and Yusuke has found his prize. But once he's made his way down the slope leading further into Mementos, he pauses.

The flowers rest not on the ground but atop a man's head. His long, blond hair curls down his shoulders, and a red line of fabric winds around his body. He neither smiles nor frowns at Yusuke; instead, he merely raises his hand. The flower on his head seems to bow to Yusuke, leaning toward him before straightening back out.

And then Yusuke's body is on fire. At first, he thinks that it's his weakness — that pesky element that Ann possesses — but the sensations twisting through him aren't quite the same. The strange fire crawls its way across his entire body, scorching him.

* * *

Knots of pain course through him. Yusuke needs something he can't put the words to — something here, something now. He has experienced desire before, that infinite coil spiraling within him, but never like this. Never enough to make him curl up in a ball and gasp helplessly.

Akira finds him before long, the heels of his boots clacking against the floor of Mementos. He's asking Yusuke what happened, what's wrong. But Yusuke doesn't know what to say; he points in the direction where he saw the man with the flower on his head, but they are alone.

When Akira scoops him up in his arms, Yusuke moans. His body is so warm against his own, and despite the fire raging within him, something tells him that's exactly what he requires now.

"I need —"

"Tell me." Akira pulls him in closer. Tighter. "Anything."

"I need…"

He guides Akira's gloved hand down his body, past the striped sash. Although his body trembles, he perseveres. The thought of Akira touching him is everything now; the desire to feel his skin is too much for him to bear. The fabric separating them feels like it's a mile thick, a never-ending torment.

Yusuke's vision swims.

* * *

In an instant, everything has changed. The zipper of Yusuke's Phantom Thief attire is pulled down and Akira's glove is gone, thrown into the infinite abyss of Mementos. Their masks are pushed aside, but it's all still so hazy.

Yusuke doesn't expect mercy — merely an end — but that's exactly what he gets. Even as Akira's hand touches his stomach, teetering so close to Yusuke's cock, he pulls him in for a kiss. His lips are soft, and when Yusuke reaches up to touch his hair, it is as smooth as the bristles on his finest paintbrushes.

And then Akira's hand is around him, that skin on skin contact that Yusuke has so desperately craved. He circles the tip of him with his thumb, and although it sounds so distant, he thinks he can hear Akira praising how wet he is.

The walls of Mementos sway and ripple around them, pulsing with life. They echo Akira's words back at him, filling his ears.

"I want you," Akira says, smiling against his lips.

Yusuke licks Akira's lip, tasting his skin. If he could say yes, if he could acquiesce with words, he would.

He wraps his legs around Akira's hips, chasing relief.

* * *

Radiant fire spreads through Yusuke once Akira is inside him. With the way he's gasping, his body trembling, Yusuke thinks he might be under the same sort of spell. Maybe it's a carnal desire that Yusuke never knew he possessed.

Their bodies meshed together is art, and the pain is bliss. The fire is still lapping at his skin, but with Akira's cock inside him, he can almost forget. Especially when he rocks into him, hand squeezing at Yusuke's thigh as he shudders.

Yusuke can't remember the last time he saw Akira so unwound, so vulnerable. His own hands are shaky, but he still tries to frame Akira with them: the disheveled state of his clothes, the flush of his skin. Although Yusuke has felt arousal, he's never seen it like this.

He's never seen how beautiful it can be when it's coming from someone he loves.

When Akira slams into him, Yusuke's hands falter. They slip to the floor, scratching against the surface of Mementos. He lifts his hips, meeting Akira's. His body knows what he wants more than he does, a primal urge to feel.

His knees tremble, but Akira holds him steady, his hands on Yusuke's hips.

* * *

Akira moans his name. It is a symphony that escapes his lips, a tale of lust and love. If only Yusuke could meet its fervor.

If only he knew how.

He cups Akira's face in his hands, fingers tracing the shape of his lips, cheeks, jaw. All so beautiful. The look in his eyes is something Yusuke isn't sure he could ever recreate in his art: pure want, pure desire. And it's all for Yusuke alone.

That man with the flower has given them something precious. A little boost. Even if he had meant to hurt them, to scar them, he has instead brought them together in a way Yusuke never thought possible.

He can feel when Akira is close. His hands squeeze painfully at Yusuke's hips, his body shaking as he fucks him. Every time he rocks into that spot deep inside him, he's slipping toward the edge.

Until they finally reach that blissful peak, shuddering and gasping each other's name.

Yusuke has never felt more seen, more on display, than at this very moment with Akira's eyes on him. And when they kiss, the fire has dissipated but another has taken its place.

A fire much more promising.

**Author's Note:**

> [suisen](https://hananokotoba.com/suisen/)  
> 水仙（スイセン）  
> — daffodil/narcissus; conceited, self-love.


End file.
